thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Tertiary Characters
This page list the minor and background (mentioned) characters that appeared in the drama. Their non-significant character development wouldn't give enough information for them to be warranted an individual page for them. For cameo characters, please include them here as well and also for the characters put down in this page wouldn't be written on the main browsing page. Thanks for the corporation. KaiWen , (debuted in episode 1 and lastly appearance in episode 26): KaiWen is portrayed by , he was the personal chauffeur for ZhiMing and overall, the most trustable personal assistant of LinFamily. Zheng Ting , (debuted in episode 41 and last appearance in episode 192): ZhengTing is portrayed by , she was introduced as the reporter underling for YunRu. Seeing herself manipulated by HongJie and LiMei, ZhengTing redeemed from her mistakes of infiltrating with LinFamily and currently serving her jail sentence. Zhang Di Yuan (debuted in episode 98, last appeared in episode TBA): DiYuan is portrayed by , he was introduced as the righthand-man for YunRu before recruited by HongJie and his mother during their takeover of WorldGroup. Initially surrendered himself for his crimes, DiYuan was recruited as an underling of GuanTing and currently followed orders from TianYu to dominate QinTian-Group. Later, he joined ZhiMing to confront TianYu regarding the assaults involving LinFamily. Trivia *The surname "Zhang" was revealed in episode 243. Tony Chen (debuted in episode 200, last appearance in episode TBA): Portrayed by , introduced as the auctioneer for QinTian-Group and an underling of TianYu and GuanTing. Now under the protection of ZhiMing, Tony becomes the "keyperson" into exposed TianYu for delegating the feuds of QinTian-Group. Jiang Cheng En (debuted in episode 3, last referenced in episode 17): Portrayed by , introduced as the doctor from YongXin-hospital. While retaining close ties with JiaWen and YuYan, ChengEn becomes utterly disappointed with the affairs between ZhengHao and YanXi. Li Guan Jun (debuted in episode 2, last appeared in episode 59 and only reintroduced in episode 151): Portrayed by , introduced as a manager for WorldHotel. Due to receiving bribing from MingZhu, GuanJun was arrested after falling into the hands of LiMei. Wang Li Hong (first appeared in episode 14, last introduced in episode 38): Portrayed by TBA, LiHong is the mother of MingQiang. Zhao Chye (first appeared in episode 3 (reintroduced in episode 197, reappeared as cameo in episode 148, last appeared in episode 53 (episode 229 for reintroduced): Portrayed by TBA, ZhaoChye was first introduced as an underling of MingQiang, before becoming the righthand man for JianHua and regarded the orders from JiaWen the same as the former's. Jing Bao TBA. Xu An An (only appeared between episode 14-19): Portrayed by TBA, she viewed JiaLong personally as a biological father. As revealed by PeiQi, she had returned to her biological parents. Andrew Chen (cameo in episode 6 and 96, last appeared between episode 171-176) is the younger brother of ChenDong, who was concerned regarding Andrew's happiness. Known for his close partnership with XinDi, he departed from Taiwan after ShanShan rejected his feelings due to her affection towards YongJian. He is portrayed by TBA. Jia Bao Yu is the younger brother of ManYi and portrayed by TBA. Once infiltrated with ZhouFamily as the psychologist of JiaMai,before venturig overseas to further his studies. Ye Xiao Qian (only mentioned): The deceased granddaughter of QingGong and ex-girlfriend of JunNan. 10 years prior to the series, XiaoQian's life was selfishly sacrificed by YueXia and ShiChang after involving in a tragic accident for the purpose of prolonging the life of BaoNa, which completely cured the cardiac illness for the latter. Ni Xiao Han (only mentioned): The deceased elder sister of XiaoXin and the ex-girlfriend of ZhiWen. Shortly following the betrayal from her bestie YunRu, who worked with MingZhu to ruin her romantic relationship, XiaoHan passed away from her illness. *Husband: Wang Shi Chang *Daughter: Wang Yan Xi *Son-in-law: Liu Tian Ding *Wife: Chen Yu Yan *Grandson: TieGe *Son: Zhang Zheng Hao Fang Mei Zhen is the deceased former lover of RuiYan and bestie of LiMei. MeiZhen was survived by her own daughter, PeiQi. Toddlers * : The son of ZhengHao and JiaWen. While the former ultimately deemed TieGe as an obstruction towards the pathway of success, TieGe was treated as the biological son of JianHua. * : The son of JiaYun and ZhiMing. * : The son of HuanHuan and JiaLong. Li Rong Guang : Portrayed by (first appearance in episode 217, last appeared in episode 222). With temptations from HongJie, RongGuang cowardly manipulated the kinship between FangZi and their daughter, seeking to receive financial aid from his ex-wife and resolving his own financial crisis. Surviving from death at the hands of ZhengHao, RonGuang was arrested for his crimes. The partnership formed between himself, ZhengHao and HongJie were ultimately foiled by JiaWen. Category:Browse Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters